


Text Speak: The Stunning Sequel

by AgenderKenma (Kanashimi_Rin)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cassie is obsessed with pokemon go, F/F, F/M, Jin will alliterate everything, M/M, Mileena is a hug muffin, Quan Chi is a good boyfriend, Sort of AU, Spin-off/Sequel of another fic, Tanya is a good girlfriend, Time Skips, and it gets her a friend, ballerina!Tanya, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashimi_Rin/pseuds/AgenderKenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel of "Text Speak" by the lovely sodium_amytal who was awesome enough to let me create this. </p><p>In this fic we follow through the woes and wows of Cassie Cage and co after she sends a selfie to the wrong number thus forming an unlikely friendship which later blossoms into a relationship. Takes place from the scene in the club where Cassie meets Rain and continues on forth. It gradually moves on to after the end of "Text Speak" after the 1st chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Kung Jin dirty dances and updates his freaky list

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sodium_amytal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Text Speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232523) by [sodium_amytal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal). 



> Huge thanks to sodium_amytal who is lovely and amazing and whose work you should definitely check out.

When Kung Jin told Cassie that you never meet anybody serious in a club, he didn't realise at the time how utterly wrong he would be.

The smell of sweat was heavy in the air interlaced with the sweet yet sickening scent of women's perfume. Cassie had gone off somewhere but Jin didn't mind. He would rather mingle about and dance. If he was lucky some hot guy would grind his dick on Jin's ass. And if he was even luckier he would wake up nicely fucked. Mind set on his goal for the night Kung Jin made his way through the cluster of people rubbing against each other in the center of the dance floor and started dancing. He allowed himself to get lost in the music, drunk on the pounding in his ears and the fluttering multicoloured lights. Soon he was completely enveloped in the rhythm of his dancing that he didn't feel a man approach him until the guy's hand rested itself on his hipbone; high enough to not be obscene yet low enough to make intentions clear.

“Quite a provocative dance for someone as young as you” whispered a deep voice in his ear, sending shivers down Jin's spine. He slowly turned around and came face to face with a man (not that much older than him) who looked like he came straight out of some western movie. Well...if you don't count the black circles painted around his eyes (was that eyeliner?) and the sinfully tight clothes that hugged the guy's prominent physique in all the right ways. The younger man's mouth watered.

“I am of legal age if that's what you're worried about” Jin said as he turned his back towards the stranger and ground his ass against the man's crotch, causing the stranger to surge forward, thrusting even harder.

“Careful Junior” sinful lips mouthed against Jin's throat. “Don't start things you can't finish”  
The Asian man was close to writhing at this point, arousal building up almost as rapidly as the thumping of his heart.

“I think that-ah” it was incredibly difficult for him to gather his thoughts “you'll find I'm more than capable of finishing”

“Bring it on then.”

Kung Jin planned on doing just that but he was not that much of a jackass to leave before warning Cassie.

“Sure thing, Mr. Panda. Just need no warn my friend first. Stranger-danger and all that” he said with a self-assured smirk, grabbed the man by the wrist and started trekking the club in search for Cassie. 

After a couple of minutes of futile search he finally decided to take the easy approach and just text her: hey r u still at the club? I can't find u to which he got a response: nah I'm home safe :)

“Lead the way, cowboy. I'm all yours for the rest of the night.”

All he got as an answer was a smirk.

Kung Jin decided that he had found heaven and it was right here – pressed against his mystery man's wall with said man's dick pounding his ass. The stranger whispered something in his ear but Kung Jin was too far gone in pleasure to feel.

“Wh-What?” he managed to rasp out in between moans.

“Said my name's Erron. Better remember it. I want to hear it coming out of that pretty mouth of yours when you ride me.”

“J-Jin's mine.”

With that said Erron pulled away from Jin, causing a whimper to escape the latter, and laid down on the bed. 

“Know the saying 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy'?”

And Jin proceeded to do just that. At some point during his jumping up and down on Erron's dick the man took off the cowboy hat and placed it on Jin's head.

“Ride harder...” Erron whispered in Jin's ear before sucking on the younger one's throat which merited him a moan. “...cowboy” 

So Jin did.

Two days later, Kung Jin burst into Cassie's dorm room and announced that he wanted to get a tattoo. He didn't know why yet he was positive he wanted to have one. A dragon to be precise; a dragon that would start from his right shoulder blade, curve around his spine with its tail ending just above his butt. He had been wanting a tattoo for a while now but now that he had finally come up with an idea he couldn't wait to get it.

He watched, not without curiosity, as his friend started typing something on her phone. “What're you doing?”

“A friend of mine works at a tattoo shop. I'm asking for directions”

Jin knew that Cassie didn't have friends that weren't his or Jacqui's as well so that means something incredibly interesting was going on in her life right now. He smirked. “Is he cute?”

“I don't really know. I have never seen him” she shrugged. Ohhh. That guy.

"Oh! This is the mystery guy Jacqui told me about, isn't it?" 

Cassie sighed. "Yeah. He called me the other night. He's got a pretty sexy voice.”  
“I am all about sexy voices.” he said remembering the night with Erron. “Sign me the fuck up”

He watched for several minutes as she texted that Quan Chi guy or whatever his name was and his impatience grew more and more.

“Well, what'd he say? Is it nearby?”

Turns out it was. The tattoo shop was exactly the kind of place Cassie would enjoy had she not chickened out. Inside he was greeted by the weirdest man who had skeleton arms. Freaky! 

“How may I help you, young man?”

But Jin didn't hear him; his eyes were transfixed upon the very familiar face of Erron the Cowboy Panda standing tall next to what can only be described as a gigantic Smurf wearing a...feather...crown? Yupp, no doubt about it. This is definitely going on his list of Lethally Logically Lacking List right below that Tremendously Terrifying Thunder Thursday. It shall forever be in first place and not even today, which Jin decided to dub the Serene Sapphire Smurf Spins Snobby Sir Skeleton Saturday. Why that name? Because he could totally imagine blueberry muffin spinning around the dude with skeleton hands. The thought made Jin snort, which in turn enabled Panda Cowboy to take notice of him. Erron's eyes widened with recognition. Jin winked at him.

“Sir?” inquired Skeleton Snob again, making Jin peel his eyes off Erron and look towards Grumpy Guy.

“I wanna get a tattoo. A dragon – to be precise. Like this one, see?” said the younger man as he showed Sir Skellington a picture he wanted tattooed on his back. 

“Very well! Sareena will fulfill your desire as Quan Chi is busy at the moment?” 

The Asian man looked towards Quan Chi and his mind went blank. Then a single thought appeared in his mind 'Damn will Cassie be happy when she sees what this guy's packing.' Quan Chi seemed nervous, on edge. He looked like he was trying way too hard to focus on blueberry pancake's tat. He seemed both disappointed and relieved; because Cassie didn't come.

“Lay down, hun. I will make your dreams come true” said Sareena sultrily, innuendo dripping from her voice.

“Barking up the wrong tree sister.” he informed her as he threw Erron his sultriest look.

Tattooing finished for today, he was told to return when the tattooed part healed in order to finish off the picture. As he opened the door of his car he was stopped short by a very familiar hand on his hipbone.

“Not so fast, Juniour.” oh what a lovely sinful voice he had. “I don't do one night-stands.”

“I do only one-night stands”

“That's dandy, but I still want you to have dinner with me. Even if it's only….what you Earthrealmers call 'Netflix and chill'”

“Are you not an Earthrealmer also?” Jin asked astounded. There was no way Panda-man was anything else but an Earthrealmer but that was a weird remark to make.

“You wanna find out – you get dinner with me sometimes.” the smirk on Erron's face was radiant and made his stupidly attractive face even more stupidly attractive.

“Fine. Have it your way, pudding”

When he got home he looked at Erron's phone number chicken-scratched on a piece of paper, Erron had sneaked into Jin's pocket during a steamy make-out session in the parking lot. Jin didn't do dating. But he did Erron; well...more like Erron did him but whatever. He would keep the number. Just as a booty call….or so he thought to himself.


	2. How Tanya and Mileena got together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexical and grammar mistakes in Chapter 1 have been fixed. Always proofread kids ;)

The story of how Tanya and Mileena met and, subsequently, got together was a rather interesting one. Tanya had decided to take ballet classes so she had signed up in the first ballet studio she could find. She had started training and it was soon obvious that she was a fast learner - Edenian blood giving her unparalleled grace. 

Before her ballet course the studio was used for a fencing course. Often she, along with the rest of the ballet students, would watch the people in the fencing class. Tanya was always focused on the same person - a strange woman who seemed to not fret about wearing the appropriate fencing equipment in favor of hiding half of her gorgeous face behind a mask. But beauty was not the reason Tanya admired her. The girl always striked rapidly with uncanny precision which had undertones of viciousness.

One day the ballet class and the fencing one were switched. After ballet finished Tanya didn't go home, choosing instead to wait for the weird girl. Mileena, as she soon found out was the name of the girl was one of the last ones to leave the building after the end of the course. It was close to midnight and and studio was in a shady neighborhood. So Tanya approached Mileena with the suggestion of escorting her home.

"We, girls, should stick together and look out for each other. Especially those as pretty as you" Tanya had said. A blush blossomed on the girl's face and the rest is history.

Now a couple of years later she and Mileena lived together as girlfriends. The latter learning to trust the former bit by bit everyday. Of course being accepted and loved despite her half-Edenian half-Tarkatan nature and all physical oddities that came with it had helped. Tanya had not been disgusted. She hadn't rejected her not did she refuse to love her like Kitana had. Her dearest Tanya was nothing like her 'sweet sister'. No. Tanya was accepting and supportive and loving and she made Mileena feel like a queen.

Both girls were glad that their paths had lead them both to that studio in the shady Earthrealm neighborhood.

Neither of them could wait to spend eternity together yet neither was in a rush. Late at at night, faces still flushed and bodies naked and tangled, Tanya would pet Mileena's hair and kiss her sweetly and whisper sweet nothing in her ear. Then they would both fall asleep in eachother's embrace. They were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mileena is my baby and she got way too much sh*t done to her in the game. She honestly deserves more love and who better to give it to her than Tanya


	3. Cassie is a Pokemon trainer and Quan Chi is too old for this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, I am sorry this took so long but first I was busy with school (I am applying for university in winter so I need to get my shit in order) and then my depression kicked in and yeah. But it doesn't matter right now 'cause we're here now (I don't own Mortal Kombat nor Pokemon):

 

**THERE IS A FUCKING DRAGONITE OUTSIDE AND I AM STUCK HERE IN A LECTURE!!!!!!!!**

Quan Chi had no idea what a dragonite was but he was guessing it had something to do with that new phone game Cassie (and Tanya) was obsessing over - Poke Me or something. Personally, he didn't see what was the appeal of chasing fictional creatures through the whole town but Cassie was happy, therefore he was happy too. In fact; he often found himself treking around the city with her, indulging her. It was worth seeing her exuberant smile as she found other than a... a....Batzu? Ratat? Piggy? No, no it was Pidgey....or something?

**lecture room is on the 2nd floor but hTIS IS A FCKING DRAGONITE AND MY BODY IS READY AND I NEEED IT**

Quan Chi sighed, bidding a distracted goodbye to the client he had just finished tattooing and typed a reply.

 _Just please don't do anything dangerous._ he thought for a bit then added. _Or inappropriate_

**im jumping out the fucking window**

Quan Chi stared in horror at the text, drawing the curious glances of Shinnok and  Sareena.

_Cassie, do NOT jump out the window_

**hTIS IS A DRAGONITE. im doing it later bby lov u <3**

He could only will himself to not get a heart attack right there in the middle of the tattoo shop with both Shinnok and Sareena there but is was growing more and more difficult by the second. Until Cassie texted him a picture of herself, clothes thorn in places, face scraped and caked with dust and peppered in small cuts, probably from rocks, her an utter mess sticking in every possible direction with leaves and sticks in it. 'I got it' was all it said undearneath. But she was wearing that exuberant smile of hers that always made his legs weak and his heart swelling in his chest. 'I got it' was all it said undearneath.

"Hey carebear!" yelled Sareena at him. "Quit wearing that dopey expression and get your ass here because you're still at work"

 

Meanwhile Cassie was dusting herself off.

"Holy shit, Cage. What the fuck?!" yelled Kung Jin as he drew nearer. "Who jumps out the window? Why?"

"There was a dragonite here" she said simply and, for an instan everybody froze in their places. "A nearly 3000 cp dragonite."

And with that all hell broke loose. Suddenly people were stampeding through each other, hurrying to potentially catch the dragonite. Cassie just cackled and used the crowd to escape from Kung Jin. She opened the app again and started walking. Gotta catch 'em all after all.

 

Her phone was dying. After just two hours of walking, her phone was dying. And when there was a Lapras nearby. A Lapras!!!! She swerved into the first building she could find. And promptly bumped heads with a girl that was going out.

"Can you watch where you're going?" 

The woman was quite pretty. Her yellow outfit and thick black hair that was shorter in the back but longer in the front made her look unusual. To say nothing of the pupiless glowing eyes.

"I am sorry but my phone is dying and a Lapras is nearby" she explained hurriedly, hoping the woman will understand her predicament. The woman got a look that was a weird mix between horror and excitement.

"I have a portable battery, we can both use." she shot out as she pulled the battery out of her purse. "Now, run bitch!!!"

And run they did.

 

Half an hour later, Lapras added to their Pokemon collection, they were leaning on a wall, struggling to catch their breath.

"I..." Cassie wheezed out. "hate the three steps bug. This could have been so much easier."

"Yeah, but it was more fun this way. Plus we caught a Vaporeon."

"True that." she nodded in appreciation. "You are crazy you know that? You ran so fast, while clutching my wrist at that. You are my kind of person!"

"Yeah but I don't know if you're mine" she wrinkled her nose in distaste but Cassie could see amusement flickering in her eyes. "You look like you fell out from a tree or something."

"I jumped out of the window to catch a dragonite" she announced unrepentantly, chest sweling with pride. "Went through a tree on the way down."

The woman's jaw went slack.

"You are joking"

"Nope"

"Wow" she looked impressed at Cassie's dedication and stuck out her hand. "I'm Tanya."

"Cassie"

Thus a beautiful friendship was formed.

 

Cassie, now washed and dressed in one of Quan Chi's shirts that was much too big on her, was snuggling next to her boyfriend on his couch. An amazingly comfortable couch in Cassie's opinion.

"How was your day? Besides jumping out of the window, I mean." he asked as he gently tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"It was amazing. I got a new friend and we spent the afternoon chasing Pokemon together. I even caught a Vaporeon ON TOP of the Lapras I was chasing."

Quan Chi didn't understand all of what she was saying, and perhaps he never would. But Cassie was happy, and he loved seeing her happy. He was content with his life right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an idea for the next chapter...So you know how Jonny Cage has tattoos? And how Cassie is dating a tattoo artist? See where I'm going with this? So should I do it? Or think of something else?
> 
> Also whoever of you is into The Mortal Instruments or the Shadohunters tv series or just into Magnus and Alec, I suggest you check out my new story


End file.
